User blog:Grnmachine1/Death Battle Fanon Wiki Hunger Games Round 2: OCs and famous fighters!
As the name implies, i am doing a second round of Death Battle Fanon Wiki Hunger Games, and this is going to be using OCs and fameous fighters, and i am going to commentate every once in awhile. Anyway, onto the battle. Note: Once again, please ignore gendered pronouns. I wasnt paying attention. Also, again, this is completely random. As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Shadow retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia. Tsumichi runs away from the Cornucopia. Mizoni grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. Zelda runs away from the Cornucopia. Toph runs away from the Cornucopia. Gaara kills Luke Skywalker with a sickle. "Luke. Luke, we went over this. You have the force. Dont be afraid to- aaaaand hes dead." Link runs away from the Cornucopia. Akihiro, Goku, and Koopa get into a fight. Goku triumphantly kills them both. "..." Eden runs away from the Cornucopia. Vegeta runs away from the Cornucopia. Kirby runs away from the Cornucopia. Sonic runs away from the Cornucopia. Cloud grabs a sword. "How fitting." Superman runs away from the Cornucopia. Boba Fett runs away from the Cornucopia. Majin Buu throws a knife into Mario's head. "Mario. We need a talk. You supposedly survived a supernova, and yet die to a knife." Harry Potter and Samus fight for a bag. Samus gives up and retreats. Goomba runs away from the Cornucopia. Peach grabs a backpack and retreats. Day 1 Goku runs away from Peach. "Goku. Goku, shes a f***ing princess. Im sure you could take her." Superman receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Kirby thinks about home. Sonic sprains his ankle while running away from Mizoni. "Sonic. SONIC. SONIC, WTF!?" Cloud, Samus, Majin Buu, and Tsumichi hunt for other tributes. Toph receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Zelda runs away from Goomba. "Zelda, its a motherf***ing goomba. All you have to do is STEP ON IT AND ITS DEAD." Link sprains his ankle while running away from Harry Potter. Gaara, Boba Fett, Vegeta, and Shadow form a suicide pact, killing themselves. "Vegeta, what ever happened to your saiyan ho- aaaaand hes dead." Eden receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Arena Event! (Already?) WOLF MUTTS Majin Buu survives. Mizoni survives. Tsumichi survives. Sonic survives. Peach is crushed by a pack of wolf mutts. Superman survives. As Zelda and Goomba fight, a pack of wolf mutts show up and kill them both. Cloud survives. Harry Potter is crushed by a pack of wolf mutts. Eden is crushed by a pack of wolf mutts. Link survives. Kirby pushes Toph into a pack of wolf mutts. "Kirby, stop being such a dick." Samus knocks Goku out and leaves him for the wolf mutts. "Goku. Goku, just because they look scary- aaaaaand they're dead." Night 1 Fallen tributes: Luke, Akihiro, Koopa, Mario, Gaara, Boba, Shadow, Vegeta, Peach, Zelda, Goomba, Harry, Eden, Goku. "What? Over half are dead ALREADY!? Its not even been 24 hours!" Tsumichi cooks his food before putting his fire out. Cloud receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Sonic lets Mizoni into his shelter. Link sets an explosive off, killing Superman. ".................." Samus receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Kirby sees a fire, but stays hidden. Majin Buu attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Day 2 FEAST Mizoni, Samus, and Cloud get into a fight. Samus triumphantly kills them both. Kirby throws a knife into Majin Buu's chest. "How fitting." Link falls into a pit and dies. "On his way to Termina, i suppose." Tsumichi decides not to go to The Feast. Sonic decides not to go to The Feast. Afterward, Tsumichi sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Sonic begs for Samus to kill him. He refuses, keeping Sonic alive. Kirby fishes. Night 2 Fallen Tributes: Superman, Mizoni, Cloud, Link, Majinn Buu Samus cooks his food before putting his fire out. Tsumichi receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Kirby ambushes Sonic and kills him. Day 3 Samus fishes. Tsumichi taints Kirby's food, killing him. "This is why nobody likes you, Tsumichi." Night 3 Fallen Tributes: Sonic, Kirby Samus attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death. "Okay, Samus? Samus, we talked about this. YOU'RE WEARING A FREAKING POWER SUIT! HOW THE F*** COULD YOU DIE FROM THAT!?" The winner is Tsumichi! Kills Made 3: Kirby 3: Samus 2: Goku 1: Link 1: Gaara 1: Tsumichi 1: Majin Buu Tribute Placements 1. Tsumichi 2. Samus 3. Kirby 4. Sonic 5. Link 6. Majin Buu 7. Cloud 8. Mizoni 9. Superman 10. Goku 11. Toph 12. Eden 13. Harry Potter 14. Goomba 15. Zelda 16. Peach 17. Shadow 18. Vegeta 19. Boba Fett 20. Gaara 21. Mario 22. Koopa 23. Akihiro 24. Luke Skywalker Hope you enjoyed! Any thematic suggestions for a round 3? Category:Blog posts